Double Identity
by The Feh
Summary: Ginny uses a Glamour Charm on herself for one measly night, and it becomes a second personality...


**One Night Only**

"It's only one little charm, just for tonight," she told herself, looking at the unfamiliar image in the mirror. Her eyes were a startling blue, and her hair was long and blonde. Her long, elegant fingers grazed her face, still mildly shocked that the freckles were gone.

Well, the Glamour Charm had definitely worked. She quickly changed into the dress she had bought that summer. The school year had just began, and the first ball of the year started in an hour. As she looked at the mirror once more, she saw the black fabric that skimmed her knees and tied around her neck. She applied her make-up carefully before leaving the dorm quietly, and slipping down to the Great Hall for the ball.

Hermione stared at her as she walked into the room. She rushed at her suddenly, and pulled her aside. "Ginny!?" Her voice was a loud and shocked whisper at her friend's strange appearance.

She blushed. "Yes, it's me." There was a brief silence before she spoke again. "How'd you know?"

"I was with you when you bought that dress. But, Ginny, _why_?"

"This dress? Oh, I thought it looked nice… Should I have worn a different one?"

"Not the dress, Ginny! You knew I was talking about your… body. Your hair. Your eyes. The way you _look_."

"Oh, this?" She tugged on a blonde strand of hair. "Well… It's just for tonight. I wanted to be someone else… You know, instead of 'the Weasley girl' or someone's little sister."

"Isn't this a little extreme? Besides, what if a teacher asks who you are? Or what if someone looks for this you tomorrow?"

"Um…" She racked her brain quickly. "I'm… Harry's distant cousin on his father's side… And… I'm only here for tonight."

"Let's hope that works…" Hermione went off into the crowd to find someone else.

"Keep it our secret, okay?" Ginny yelled out as she left.

Her new look definitely got her noticed. Dance after dance, guy after guy. Someone new was always cutting in. Finally, she found a quiet place to rest her whirling mind. Eyes closed, she just listened to the music for a while.

When she felt a definitely male hand on her shoulder, she jumped. As she focused her gaze on the guy the hand belonged to, she nearly jumped again.

"Hello." She smiled, one that she knew looked natural and genuine, but felt forced. "The name's Meredith. And you are?" She spoke with cool confidence, and her voice even sounded curious, though she fully well knew his name.

"Draco Malfoy. Are you new here?"

"Uh… Yes, actually. I… I came to visit my cousin, and I'm thinking about maybe transferring here. At the very least, I'll be visiting again."

"I'm glad," he said, looking her up and down. "Care to dance?"

"Not particularly. I'm a bit tired of it all." She sighed, and ran a hand through her hair. "You'd be surprised how many dancing partners I've had since I got here."

"Actually, I wouldn't." He looked into her eyes. "I saw you out there."

"Oh, really? Might I ask why you didn't cut in?"

"Because there wasn't a chance."

Ginny laughed. "I know! It took me forever to convince the hordes of them give me a rest." She smiled warmly. It wasn't until that moment that she had truly relaxed in the conversation.

Draco smiled confidently. She had finally given him a genuine smile. He wondered why she hadn't before then. "You said you were visiting your cousin… Who is that?"

"Oh, um, his name is Harry Potter." She grinned. "Unbelievable, I know. I didn't know myself until just recently."

His smile faded instantly. "Oh," he replied flatly.

She studied his face curiously. Ginny was lost… now she truly felt like Meredith. Her previous memories were fading… she remembered laughter with Hermione, Harry, her brothers… She didn't remember why they had been so hostile with Draco… "Are you all right, Draco?" Her voice was filled with a worried tone now.

"I suppose your cousin spoke to you about me?" His eyes were staring at the floor.

"I… don't remember…" She closed her eyes briefly, realizing all her memories seemed to be fading. "I…" Suddenly, her eyes widened. "Ma-Malfoy!" She searched the surrounding area franticly. "I've… I've got to go."

And with that, she ran off, disappearing in the thick crowd.


End file.
